Our Live
by KuRiKO-MaSaKixx
Summary: Kukai dan Kairi adalah dua orang yang bernasib sama, dibuang ke panti asuhan saat mereka bayi. Tiba-tiba panti asuhan ingin menjual semua anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan sehingga Kukai dan Kairi harus kabur dari panti asuhan. Bagaimana nasib mereka?


Our Live

Disclaimer:SC itu punya Peach-Pit tapi Kukai dan Kairi punya saya *dibom Peach-Pit*

Summary: Kukai dan Kairi adalah dua orang yang bernasib sama, dibuang ke panti asuhan saat mereka bayi. Tiba-tiba panti asuhan ingin menjual semua anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan sehingga Kukai dan Kairi harus kabur dari panti asuhan. Bagaimana nasib mereka

WARNING!:OOC, ada OC, AU, TYPO dimana-mana, EYD tidak benar, alur ga jelas, meski termasuk genre romance bukan berarti akan ada yaoi

Genre:Friendship and Hurt/Comfort

Don't like don't read

Kukai's POV

Namaku Kukai Souma, panggil aku Kukai. Umurku 13 tahun, aku tinggal di panti asuhan Seiyo, tempat dimana aku dibuang oleh kedua orangtuaku. Aku punya teman-teman yang senasib denganku tapi ada seseorang yang akrab denganku. Ya, Kairi Sanjo. Sahabat yang kuanggap adikku itu berumur 10 tahun. Dia punya otak yang pintar sehingga kadang-kadang aku menyuruhnya membantu mengerjakan Prku.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di lapangan bermain sepak bola dengan Kairi dan teman-temanku yang lain. Bagiku sepak bola adalah olahraga yang paling hebat! Semua orang bisa bersatu saat bermain sepak bola bahkan menonton pertandingannya sekalipun.

"Kak Kukai, sudah sore, kau tidak mau pulang? Nanti kita dimarahi bibi Maria." Kata Kairi sambil membersihkan kacamatanya dengan bajunya yang sudah lusuh.

"Eh kau sudah lelah ya? Ya sudahlah ayo kita pulang!" Aku menyuruh teman-temanku untuk pulang. Semoga saja kami tidak dimarahi oleh bibi Maria.

Normal POV

"SEMUANNYA AYO MAKAN!" Seru bibi Maria

"Pasti brokoli lagi," tebak Kukai.

"Dasar masih untung kita bisa makan, belum tentu semua panti asuhan bisa menyediakan makanan seperti itu. Brokoli kan mahal," kata Kairi panjang lebar.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti. Ayo turun."

Semua anak-anak yatim piatu turun ke ruang makan, ternyata tebakan Kukai kali ini salah. Menu malam ini adalah mie ramen.

"HORE! MIE RAMEN!" Teriak Kukai, semuanya memandang Kukai dengan wajah bingung sekaligus marah.

"SELAMAT MAKAN!" Anak-anak langsung mengambil sumpit dan memakan mie ramen mereka. Di panti asuhan itu jarang sekali mereka makan enak seperti ini. Kukai melahap mie ramennya sampai membuat dirinya tersedak. Kairi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sahabat yang dianggapnya kakak itu.

"Kak Kukai makannya hati-hati. Sudah tersedak kau makan berantakan sekali," kata Kairi sambil menunjuk ke meja Kukai yang berantakan oleh kuah mie ramen itu. Kukai hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hehe maaf, aku kan tidak bisa makan sepertimu. Lagian mie ramennya enak sekali. Eh Kairi nanti sisakan untukku ya!" Kata Kukai tersenyum kuda. Kairi hanya menghela napas.

Setelah makan selesai, semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Kukai dan Kairi sudah memasuki kamar mereka yang serba hijau itu. Kukai naik ke kasur yang diatas sedangkan Kairi ke kasur di bawahnya. Kukai langsung memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudah lama sekali ya kita sama-sama."

"Hn."

"Aku senang punya sahabat sepertimu, kau sahabat terbaikku," pengakuan Kukai membuat Kairi tersemyum tipis.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita bisa jadi sahabat, padahal sifat kita berbeda sekali. Ya kan Kak Kukai?"

"Justru berbeda itu indah."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Kairi kebingungan dengan kalimat terakhir Kukai.

"Kalau kita sama kita tidak akan bisa seimbang kan? Lagian kalau kita punya sifat yang sama pasti membosankan. Benar kan?"

"Iya kau benar."

"Kairi…"

"Hmm ada apa?"

"Berjanjilah kalau kita akan selalu bersama sebagai sahabat untuk selama-lamanya," lewat nada bicaranya sepertinya terlihat serius.

"Iya, aku berjanji tapi kita kau juga harus janji."

"Iya, aku berjanji, sebagai gantinya hari ini kau tudir diatas, mau tidak?" Tanya Kukai sambil turun dari kasurnya.

"Mau," Kairi mulai menaiki tangga menuju kasur diatas, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Kairi memanggil Kukai, tapi Ternyata Kukai sudah tertidur lelap. Kairi menghela napas dan mulai memejamkan matanya lalu tertidur.

Kairi terbangun, dengan mata setengah merem itu anak berambut hijau itu melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 12 malam. Kairi memakai kacamatanya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Du luar terasa sepi, Kairi melihat satu ruangan yang masih terang. Akhirnya Kairi memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan itu, di rungan itu terdengar suara orang yang sedang berbicara, Kairi menguping pembicaraan itu dibalik pintu.

"Kalau kita jual pasti kita dapat untung,"

"Tunggu! Bukankah itu suara bibi Maria? Lalu mereka mau jual apa?" Benak Kairi.

"Benar, mereka tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya ini bukan panti asuhan tapi tempat perdagangan anak. Ternyata mereka bodoh sekali ya,"

Kairi kaget mendengar hal itu. Ternyata selama ini dia tinggal di tempat perdagangan anak. Mereka mau menjual anak-anak panti asuhan, termasuk Kukai dan dirinya.

"Diam-diam kita bius mereka agar mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka itu dijual,"

Kairi keringat dingin, dia harus menyelamatkan Kukai dan anak-anak yang lain. Anak berkacamata itu langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan membangunkan Kukai.

"KAK KUKAI! AYO BANGUN! KITA HARUS PERGI!" Meski Kairi membangunkannya Kukai masih tertidur, Kairipun menampar Kukai agar terbangun. Akhirnya Kukai terbangun.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa kau menamparku?" Tanya Kukai yang masih setengah sadar itu.

"KITA HARUS PERGI KAK! BIBI MARIA DAN PAK TSUKASA AKAN MENJUAL KITA!"

"A..APA? Kau pasti bercanda Kairi,kau pasti…"

"AKU SERIUS! Nanti kita akan dibius oleh bibi Maria agar kita tidak tahu kalau kita itu dijual. Mereka tidak menjual kita saja tapi semua anak yang tinggal disini! Ini bukan panti asuhan tapi TEMPAT PERDAGANGAN ANAK!" Kairi kali ini terlihat sangat serius. Kukai membelalakan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia dengar.

TOK TOK TOK!

Pintu terbuka, ternyata itu bibi Maria yang membawa suntikan bius. Rasa ketakutan menghantui Kukai dan Kairi. Bibi Maria semakin mendekati mereka.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan membius kalian," kedua anak itu langsung kaget.

"B..bukannya kau mau menjual kami?" Kata Kairi.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu ya? Sekarang kalian berdua harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga," perintah bibi Maria.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membiarkan kami pergi?" Tanya Kukai. Bibi Maria menelan ludahnya.

"POKOKNYA SEKARANG KALIAN PERGI! ATAU KALIAN AKAN KUBIUS SEKARANG!" Baru pertama kali bibi Maria marah sampai seperti ini. Akhirnya kedua anak itu mengmasi barang-barangnya. "Sekarang pintu keluar tidak ada yang jaga, lebih baik kalian cepat keluar dari sini." Tanpa ba bi bu lagi 2 sahabat itu langsung pergi membawa tas koper mereka dan pergi dari panti asuhan.

Mereka sudah sampai di luar panti asuhan atau tempat perdagangan anak. Mereka masih berlari sejauh-jauhnya agar tidak dikejar. Di pikiran mereka tersirat berbagai hal yang macam-macam. Hati mereka bertanya "Kenapa hanya kita saja yang disuruh kabur? Kenapa yang lain tidak?" atau "Apa maksud bibi Maria?"

"HOSH..HOSH…HOSH…." Mereka berhenti sebentar agar tidak terlalu lelah. Kukai melihat "adik"nya yang sedang ngos-ngosan. Dalam hati Kukai berbicara sambil menatap tempat tinggalnya dulu.

"Selamat tinggal…"

TBC

Author:"HUAAA! MY FANFIC!"

Kukai:"Ih Author gila."

Kairi:"Emang dari dulu udah gila. Heh masa kita mau dijual sih!"

Kukai:"Bener tuh! Padahal kan gw ganteng masa dijual!"

Author:"Kalo lo berdua dijual dah gw beli lo pada."

Kukai:"Ga sudi gw di beli ama lo."

Kairi:"Kalo lo beli gw pasti gwnya yang menderita."

Author:"Kalian kan tokoh favorit gw di Shugo Chara!"

Kukai + Kairi:"Gw baru nyadar kalo gw punya fans macam dia"

Author:"Hayo gimana?"

Kukai + Kairi:*ngiket Author trus dimasukin ke peti mati*

Author:"Woy! Keluarin gw! Ya udah! R&R!"


End file.
